The present invention relates generally to the field of botanical and nutritional food products and more particularly to nutritional drinks prepared with cactus fruit juice. Preferred embodiments of the present invention comprise novel compositions of cactus fruit and other beneficial ingredients prepared for human consumption.
The human physiological need for vitamins has been well established. Regular dietary consumption of vitamins is essential to good health. Various organizations and government agencies have published recommended quantities for vitamin consumption. One well known standard in the United States is the U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) which recommends quantities for the daily intake of vitamins.
While the need for vitamins is well known, die average person fails to consume the recommended daily intake of vitamins through their normal diet. Often this is due to a busy content. For others, food rich in vitamin content may just not be readily available. Whatever the reason, many people do not consume enough vitamins in their daily diet.
Vitamin supplements have become common and are distributed in a variety of forms. Pills, capsules, elixirs, tablets, powders and other forms abound on the market as a means for obtaining a proper daily vitamin intake. For some, this is an acceptable source of vitamins, however, many people cannot consume vitamins in these forms. Children and the elderly are especially averse to consumption of these products. This may be due to sensitive gag reflexes or a strong distaste for the product""s form or taste. Regardless of the reason, many people find concentrated vitamin supplements unpalatable and unacceptable as a source of daily vitamin intake.
Fruit juice drinks are a common source of refreshment and nutrition. Many fruit drinks contain naturally occurring vitamins. Others maybe vitamin enriched through the addition of vitamin supplements. However, the addition of large amounts of vitamin supplements calm adversely affect the taste and mouth reel of a fruit drink. The addition of vitamin supplements can cause a metallic taste, a fish-like taste and distinctly non-fruit-like aromas. These are obviously unpalatable and undesirable in a fruit juice product.
Common fruit drinks with high vitamin content are often highly acidic. For example, citrus fruits often have very high acidity. For those with sensitive stomachs and digestive tracts, this acidity can cause an upset stomach and aggravate existing problems such as ulcers and stomach reflux, thereby precluding consumption of those juices. Fruit juices with high vitamin content, but less acidity, are preferred by these consumers.
Natural foods are popular among health-conscious consumers today. Many people prefer to get their vitamins and other nutrients in a xe2x80x9cnaturalxe2x80x9d way from naturally occurring sources. xe2x80x9cNaturalxe2x80x9d vitamins are now in high demand. These are vitamins which are found in a product in its natural state without vitamin supplements or vitamin xe2x80x9cfortification.xe2x80x9d Many fruit and vegetable juices are known to have high concentrations of vitamins in their natural state and are often a preferred source of vitamins.
Among these natural vitamin containing juices, the health-conscious consumer often prefers a flavor which is unique or exotic and mildly sweet. This gives the perception of a healthy substance that is not high in calories. Unique and exotic tastes are often preferred and perceived to be more refreshing so long as they can be associated with a natural fruit, vegetable, herb or other natural source.
The majority of Americans, and people of many other cultures, are accustomed to consuming stimulants as a part of their daily routine. In the United States, the stimulant of choice is currently caffeine. Millions of cups of coffee are imbibed each morning to kick-start the day and throughout the day to provide a pick-me-up in the afternoon or evening. Cola drinks are also a source of caffeine which are consumed in large amounts. Other cultures prefer tea as a source of caffeine stimulant. The addictive nature of caffeine may explain its widespread acceptance and enormous consumption rate. Caffeine-containing drinks continue to be popular despite effects that are detrimental to the body. Caffeine can be detrimental to the digestive tract as well as other systems. Caffeine""s addictive effects and a user""s psychological dependence on caffeine""s stimulation make it difficult to abandon after continued use. An alternative drink which can provide gentle stimulation would be a welcome alternative to caffeine-containing drinks.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a completely natural, natural-tasting, refreshing beverage which contains many essential vitamins, minerals and amino acids as well as the benefits of selected herbs and Royal Jelly. An unique or exotic flavor is also provided through the use of combinations of cactus fruit juice, ginseng berry juice and cactus pad or stem juice.
Accordingly, it is an object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a beverage with a unique or exotic flavor.
It is another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a beverage comprised of natural juices with naturally occurring vitamins.
It is an additional object of preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide a source of vitamins, amino acids, minerals, herbs and/or other nutrients for those who are averse to consuming tablets, capsules and similar items.
A further object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a source of vitamins, amino acids, minerals, herbs mid/or other nutrients that can be easily consumed with fast food or while the consumer is on-the-go.
An additional object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a beverage that will naturally stimulate the mind and body.
A once further object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a naturally vitamin rich beverage that will not upset a sensitive stomach.
Another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a naturally vitamin rich beverage that has lower acidity than common citrus fruit juices.
Yet another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a naturally vitamin-rich beverage with no artificial sweeteners.
An additional object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a naturally vitamin-rich beverage with no preservatives.
Another object of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide an alternative to caffeine-containing beverages which can stimulate the consumer without the addictive or health- repressing qualities of caffeine.